My God!
by Fable Armilight
Summary: Well, one of my OC's finds out who Kira is and he is basically planning on using her for his own deeds. Hitomi, a detective on L's task force, and a kira worshiper, can't choose between the 'god' and the L? Who would you choose?
1. Chapter one

╬**Disclaimer: I don't, will not, and never have owned Death Note; I do, though, own Hitomi Exalte, my Death Note OC. Note: Misa comes into this later.**

L sat crouched, usual position, usual chair, usual cake, usual detectives sitting around him and he reviewed the tapes of the murder, but –to the surprise of most- there was something unusual was happening. There was a missing detective.

"Where has Hitomi-san gone to?" L shoved another forkful of cheesecake into his mouth, with no answer from the task force; L lifted his phone between his thumb and index finger, holding it oddly and slightly far from his ear.

Hitomi snored Z's sleeping in the library until her phone called out to her.

"I can feel you all around me! Thickening the air I'm breathing! Holding on to what I'm feeling! I'm Alive! I'm Ali--This was one of her favorite songs that awoke this woman from her dazzling dream.

She quickly picked up the phone: "He-hello?"

"_Hitomi-san, where are you?_"

"My apologies Ryuuzaki, I fell asleep I'll be there in a bit."

The phone clicked off and she began packing up her books. "I can't wait! Soon I can see my god! Help him escape; hold his hand, The Kira… A god" She smiled and closed her eyes as she began to run until she bumped into someone, falling over.

Light looked down at her with cold, revealing eyes and instantly she knew he was her god. She would do anything for him, even if it meant dieing herself.

"G-gomenasai… My deepest apologies" She began to scramble to get her books as Light leaned down to help her. "Don't apologize"

Her phone rang again "I can feel you all around me! Thi--" and she bobbled it in the air, Light, quite unsuspectingly, caught it and answered.

"Hello," Light said as Hitomi began to blush.

"_Who is this?" _L was quite confused. This was Hitomi Exalte's phone… was it not? Why didn't she answer? Was she dead? What happened?

Light hung up the phone and placed it in Hitomi's bag, along with her books. There he stood, quite a bit taller than her, holding a hand out. He knew she was a worshiper... she was a Kira worshiping and Hitomi knew he was Kira just by L's information.

Hitomi shrugged the bag over her shoulder, reaching up and grasping his hand.

Light pulled her up close, whispering into her ear, in a monotone voice: "Don't scream…" This was an order. An order she couldn't refuse. The hand that was holding hers entwined their fingers and Ryuk, became visible. Light had a small piece of the death not in his hand as he touched her.

"Detective Hitomi_…_We need to talk, Follow me…_ 'She could be of use to me… at one time or another. A great cover story, I'll use her then kill her. She will be another Misa.' _And make it look real…" He began walking after whispering those last statements, still grasping the petrified girl's hand.

She was afraid. Ryuk was scary; she wished she had never touched him. This was her poison. _'I'm going to die. Kira will kill me. I... I don't want to die. Should I speak to Ryuuzaki of this? Will I even be able to see Ryuuzaki to tell him of this?' _There was a turning in the pit of her stomach; she wished she never met her god. She could have gone without seeing him, it wouldn't have killed her… but, meeting him may…

* * *

THE END!!

This was my first fan-fic, don't be too harsh. I tried my best. My appologies if it seems a little OOC


	2. Chapter two

-I don't own death note-

Once at his house, Light walked up to his room and locked the door. "Here," he motioned toward his bed. "Sit down"

Hitomi took her seat silently as she stared at the shinigami, not brave enough to speak. Ryuk patterned tossing and eating and apple. She looked around the room: The rows and rows of books, pictures and letters of the victims, one single TV stationed in front of the desk. '_Yes? No? Yes? Was this the room of a god?_'

Back at headquarters the task force was starting to worry. L recalled what had happened when he and Light (handcuffed together) had gone to see the detective and ask her to help with the case.

_Light remained silent as L and the young women talked. She had been stopped on her way home from Todai University. It was raining but no one seemed to care. Both Hitomi and L's hair were flat, with glistening water. _

"_You want me to help you catch a god?" Hitomi scoffed, her dark bangs flat against her cheek. _

"_No, I want you to help me find Kira. Your ability of deduction is similar to that of my own."_

_Light remained silent, watching the two speak._

"_I won't help you ruin the life of My God" Hitomi crossed her arms in both stress and annoyance. _

_Light broke in to speak. "Exalte-san, we request your help in finding a mass-murderer. Not a god" The perfect cover._

"_I won't. I am looking for him because I despise you Ryuuzaki. I want you dead. I want to help Kira."_

_L would point to himself. "Me? D-dead,"_

"_You don't deserve to live. No one against Kira does. You're no match for a god."_

"Ryuuzaki, you might want to call Hitomi-kun…" A detective said, trying to break L from his memory, but it hadn't worked.

_Light broke in once again, smirking. "We need your help Hitomi. "_

"_On one condition,"_

_L looked at her, his thumb pressed firmly to his lip. "What would that be?"_

"_I get to meet him."_

_They were in agreement; Hitomi was a new detective on the task force…_

The same detective placed a sugar cube under his nose, breaking L from the memory he was re-experiencing. "Has Hitomi come back yet?" He asked, devouring the sweet, sugar.

"No, call her."

L dialed the phone, once again holding it oddly.

"I can feel you all around me! Thickening the air I'm breathing! Holding on to what I'm feeling! I'm Alive! I can feel you all around me! Thickening the air I'm breathing! Holding on to what I'm feeling! I'm Alive! I'm Alive!"

"Who is it?" Light asked, not looking away from the notebook he was writing in at his desk.

Hitomi looked at her phone. "It's Ryuuzaki…"

"Go ahead, Answer it, and say you're with Light… Not Kira"

"Hello?"

"_Hitomi-kun, where are you? The team was getting worried."_

"I'm with Light…" Her voice twinges with slight worry.

"_May I speak to him?"_

Hitomi would hand her phone to the murderer. "K-Light-kun... Ryuuzaki wishes to speak to you. "

"_Light, by doing this, you have raised my suspicion by three percent. 14.7 Light-kun. "_

The phone clicked off and was left on Light's desk next to him. "You may speak." He smirked, knowing she was scared to death.

"Your.. You god and what is that?" She was in shock, still starring at Ryuk.

"A god of death…" Light laughed maniacally.

Hitomi had faint, Light still laughing, and Ryuuzaki looking for more proof of Light's Kira-ness.


	3. Chapter three

-If I did own Death Note, L would have lived and Kira would have died -

When Hitomi came to, she was sitting in the middle of headquarters.

"Ahh I see your awake Hitomi-kun." L sipped the sugary concoction he called tea.

Hitomi touched a hand to her head, hoping her vision would no longer shake. "I was… I was with Kira and and and … and He had a god!"

"I thought you said Kira was god?" L handed the detective a glass of tea, way too much sugar. Hitomi drank it anyway. "He is! But… He had a Shinigami with him…" She didn't remember much, or even how she had gotten here in the first place but she still spoke to him.

L fell over onto the ground, spilling the slimy, sugary tea everywhere. This once emotionless man looked quite frightened. "Ryuuzaki, Are you alright?" Hitomi stood and helped him up. "Sh-shinigami doesn't exist!"

"I saw it! I swear I did Ryuuzaki!"

"No you didn't you were most likely dreaming." L stood up and dusted himself off. "Watari" he called out to the speaker.

"_Yes L_"

"Get me more tea please, and Hitomi will be staying in the room across from me."

Hitomi took a deep, annoyed breath. '_In out, in out, in out…'_ "And why would that be?" She tried to be calm, but her annoyance showed through her green eyes.

"I suspect you of being Kira now.7. Kira wouldn't show you his means of killing. You're going to bring clothes and stay in the room across from mine"

"Pervert! You just want to spy on me," she retorted, a light shade of pink made its way to L's cheeks.

"Hitomi-kun, you're taking this to extremes, I simply wish to observe you for three days. Tha—" L's explanation was stopped by Hitomi's fist in his face, knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose.

"I. Am. Not. Staying. In. The. Same. Building. With. You!" Hopefully that was slow enough for the man on the ground to understand.

The man sat up, both hands over his nose. "1.4 you've raised suspicion Hitomi-kun."

Light's plan was falling into place. '_All I have to do is get this girl to talk to L… I showed her my shinigami and scared her to death. Because of her knowing all about how I kill now, and my secret tool, L will place her under surveillance and leave me be. Stupid wench. She doesn't even know she is being used.' _Ryuk guffawed at Light's plan.

"It ain't gonna work Light"

"It'll work until I find out L's true name… He is going to die. And so will that girl… Hi-to-mi"


	4. Chapter four

-Don't own death note!-

The next day she walked out of her room, she had been forced/pulled/begged into staying across from the detective. "Nghhhf…" She walked to the bathroom in nothing but a robe, thin, flimsy, robe, holding with her a pile of clothes to change into. Atop that pile of clothed was a lighter, a safety pin, and a small hoop lip-ring.

L peered out his door, looking at the girl as she walked to the bathroom. _'What is she going to do?' _

After changing, Hitomi, getting rather bored, walked to the sink. _'Might as well… Its not goin' to hurt that much…'_ She heated the pin for a good five minutes with the lighter and began running water in the sink. Across the hall L was still a-wander, sighed, not even wanting to leave the cool, fluffy, comfortable bed.

Hitomi had always wanted a random piercing; now she was going to have one. She pushed the pin through the tender skin under her lip quickly, closing her eyes at the sight of hot blood and water mixing. She removed the bloody pin and dropped it in the sink, sliding the ring into place. She didn't scream, or at least she didn't think she did.

L half-tapped/knocked on the door, "Hitomi-san, could you hurry?"

She looked at the sink, phew, the blood was gone. She pressed a cool rag to her lip to dull the pain somewhat, and then opened the door, lifting her night-wear and walking out.

"What did you do?" L asked turning on the water in the shower and sliding his shirt off.

"Gave myself a lip piercing," She moved the rag, showing the silver ring through her lip, speaking matter-of-factly.

L shrugged and shut the door, getting undressed and stepping into the warm shower. Ahh… it was so peaceful until…

"I'm piercing your nipple tomorrow!" Hitomi yelled from outside the bathroom.

L looked at his chest, almost scared. _'She wouldn't…'_

As L was in the shower, Hitomi went through his clothes. "Uhm… No." She began going through his closet and replacing everything… plain he owned with something-in her words- 'sexy'. She added chain belts to his jeans and used a small knife to add gashes to them, making them –in her words again- 'Goffick' (gothic)- a- luscious!

"WAHGH!" L's slender figure couldn't hold up the weight of both the jeans and belt which almost immediately fell to the ground without his hands holding them up under his black beater shirt.

"Llllll" She dragged on the one syllable of his name in a sexy fashion, clasping her hands together and taking a mental picture of the sight. "Looooookin' goooood!"

"Hitomi… I believe, 99.6, that you have done this to my wardrobe?" His hands were tied between a cup of overly-sweetened coffee and the 'sexy' pants that were falling down slightly, showing his dark blue boxers.

"Oh come on, you look like 'the sex'! I'd love to 'tap that, smack that, and rewrap that, to the fourth power!'" Hitomi hugged the man she once wished dead, a friendly act to lower the suspicion of her Kira-ness by .7.

L was confused. She wanted him dead? She was hugging him? She worshiped the killer?

Hitomi spoke, "L… you smell so good… and your so warm…" She snuggled into his chest.

What was wrong with this girl? First she caused her own pain randomly, then she switched out his clothes, and now she was snuggling into him?

L wrapped his arms around the girl, still confused and slouching.

"He's cold…" L gasped as she spoke, secretly he wanted to see where this conversation would lead. "And uncaring… He wanted to use me to get suspicion away from him… Your not like that…"

L gently stroked her back, slightly unsure of what to do. "What do you mean?"

"The Kira…" She looked at him through fogged, green, tear-filled eyes. "He is not a god… but worse… a killer…"

'_So she isn't Kira… that or she is helping him by trying to get through to me by lying… I doubt it… 1.2...' _"Here…" He motioned his coffee to her and sat on the couch, her sitting beside him. "Drink that, it tastes good…"

* * *

Weeeeeelllll, this was the fourth chapter. I decided to add a 'turn of event' plot. Next chapter up when I get done reading through/editting it. XD Hope ya like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter won't be anything major, kind of some random funny moments. XD --not the owner of DN--**

* * *

Hitomi stared at the coffee, clumps of the billions of sugar cubes swirling and bumping into each other, she quickly decided not to drink it.

"You are a follower of Kira, are you not?" L was crouched, hugging his knees next to her on the couch.

"I…" She was at a loss of words.

"You what?" L looked at the coffee, deciding it needed to be stirred. He lifted a lollipop from the table. _'Mm… green apple….' _He unwrapped it and dipped it into the coffee.

"Huh?" She looked at L as he stirred the coffee before placing the lollie in his mouth. She then looked down at the coffee, a milk-chocolaty color.

"Answer my question Hitomi" L gazed past her through the window, '_the rain is awfully heavy today…'_

She took a sip of the coffee, instantly her green orbs were the size of the giant lollipop itself. "Woah!"

'_Yum… we need more lollipops… I'll have to remind Watari to get some.' _"Is something wrong detective?"

Instantly, because of not being used to this much sugar in her diet, the detective began bouncing and her hands started shaking, she was uber-hyper. "Ryuu-kun! Let's go outside!" She giggled, walking to the door, setting the cup on the table. She quickly grabbed L's hand, ruining the conversation they were about to have.

"Uhm, Hitomi... it's raining…" L was slouched, his thumb pushed against his lower lip.

"You've never ran through the rain before?" Hitomi opened the door, letting the warm humid air in the neglected, cold building. "Just come on, I want a slice of pie."

She was hooked, there was no denying it. L had her hooked on sugar, great, thank god she used as much of her brain as L did or else she would get fat.

L stood in the door, about to call out to Watari but was stopped by Hitomi's pale hand over his mouth. "Shh… We go in secret" She closed her eyes and smiled innocently, letting go of L.

L stepped out. His dark hair falling over his face, this was a good look for him. Once again Hitomi grabbed his hand and began to jog through the puddles and rain to a local bakery.

By the time they got there, they were both soaking wet, laughing and still holding hands. Both L and Hitomi gazed at all the candies and pastries on the shelf in awe.

"Hitomi, what are you getting?" L's dark eyes gazed at Hitomi whom was practically drooling over the white chocolate cookies.

"Hmm… I like that." She tapped the glass covering over the sugary delights.

"Then I'll have the same…" The kind lady at the bakery got the two cookies out and handed them to the pair. Hitomi paid the lady and sat down, eating her cookie.

"You never answered me" L placed his phone on silent, not wanting to be interrupted.

"I don't trust Kira… "

"Then who do you trust?" L leaned on the table, still crouched.

"I trust L-kun…"

* * *

**Phew! That chappie's over in one piece, tell me if its OOC, love reviews and all opinions at taken into account. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, Fable here. How are my lovely readers?**

**Kanalda: Stop sucking up --**

**Fable: Shaddup you loser! (Flicks the sacred's nose)**

**Okay, what happens when Hitomi meets Misa? This is kinda… blah. It's modeled after the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Kind of messed up but ya.**

**Basic Summary:**

**Hitomi loves L, does L love Hitomi? It's possible… plausible… most likely, (98 percent possible) but Misa comes and messes everything up! Light uses Hitomi both to clear his name and distract the great detective L, but Hitomi doesn't follow the Kira anymore. Random fill-in chapter, can't think of anything serious to write about…. Sorry ****TT**

**I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE…….. Though I wish I did….**

* * *

"Sqqqquuueeeeeee!" Misa's annoying voice could be heard miles away… unfortunately. Today Light was helping L with the Kira case, both gazing blankly at Apple Mac laptops as Hitomi was bored. Eating a cupcake until she _dropped_ said food item on the ground when Misa's majorly gothic boots clunked into the ground. Mood about as bouncy as the pigtails on her head, another annoying squeak from the girl was heard. Man! Hitomi just wanted to throw a shoe at this point; she already had a headache and didn't need this… this… this… _**BUBBLEHEAD**_ screaming.

"Liiiiighhhhhht! Misa-Misa misssssed you!" She gripped Light tight from behind, almost choking him. L simply stifled a laugh, same with Hitomi.

"Misa, how many times do I have to tell you! I told you four months ago, we have a date _**tomorrow**_!"

She looked at the ground sadly, two hands of pumpkin –orange –colored nails folded behind her. "Misa missed Light-kun… and didn't want to wait. "

Light straightened his clothes, annoyed. "Well you have to." L walked down to the kitchen, leaving Light, Misa, and Hitomi. _'Yumm… donuts.'_ He thought as he took a bite of the giant cream filled chocolate dough. Light sighed; he didn't want to be with this stupid blond… Hitomi wasn't any better either. She just sat there. He walked outside the room to see L munching; he decided to have a snack as well.

"So! What's youuuuuuur name?" Misa leaned toward Hitomi, who resisted the urge to swing her fist into the model's face.

"Hitomi" She said, her eye twitching slightly.

"Hi-tom- he?"

"Hell no… Hi-To-Mi" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hitomi. " Misa smiled, closing her eyes.

Hitomi couldn't help but to notice how this girl's boobs were practically falling out of her top. That just disgusted her more. She wanted to hit her… so much, but her headache stopped her fist from connecting with her. "You know Light?" The annoying giggle of this blond was obviously irritating Hitomi.

"Yes, I know Light" She exasperated.

"He's my boyfriend." Misa pulled a hand over her mouth giggling with closed eyes.

"Uh-huh I bet he loves ya much." She looked at the girl blankly, annoyed, in pain, having rage. Yep, rage… She sighed away the urge to hit this prep.

Misa skipped around in circles, immediately falling on Hitomi, lips connecting. _'What… the… fuck?!' _Misa blushed, thinking that Hitomi's lips were this soft but was soon pushed off of her. Light and L were standing there, staring at them, slightly enjoying the sight.

"What the hell Misa?!" Hitomi whipped the pink lip gloss from her lips.

"Misa-Misa didn't mean to…" She spoke quietly this time. Hitomi turned to walk away but was stopped by the slouching detective. "Something wrong?"

Hitomi's attitude over came her. "Nooooo Nothing's wrong, this chick just kissed me for fuck's sake!" Sarcasm pinged her voice.

"It's just Misa." Light spoke, obviously the two men not seeing why Hitomi was pissed off, so Hitomi made her point.

Being oh-so-awesome at martial arts, she turned and kicked the back of Light's knee, making him fall into L, hand where no other man's hand has gone, atop his pants. "That hurt y--?!" Light realized where his hand was and quickly stood straight up, with a limp of course.

L blinked, and blinked. "But Hitomi… Your bi, why wouldn't you have likes Misa-Misa's lips on yours?

"Because I don't like her like _that._ I don't even like her that much at all. " Hitomi sighed, walking away.

Misa walked up to Light. "I'm sorry…. It was an accident. "

Light said nothing, merely made an Nn sound accompanied by a nod.

* * *

**That was it. Chappie seven up next-o!**


	7. Chapter 7

Funny chapter…

**Funny chapter…. Heh… I'm sorry for all of those Light fan girls but I have to say this. Ever noticed how YAGAMI backwards is I'M A GAY? I found that hilarious. ****XD **

**Kanalda: Not too funny… -- I love Light. **

**Fable: Shut up you can't love him; you're a damn sacred… (Pokes the fluffy animal)**

**-Five minutes later-**

**Kanalda: (Dragging Fable's corpse against the gravel) Tehe… on with the story!**

**Fable: X.X**

They were standing in the rain, like usual with Hitomi. Just L, Light, and her.

Waiting for their food, someone sighed, L, another coughed, Hitomi, then a sneeze…

"ACHOO!" Light was sick… not going to admit it, but sick.

L carried the bags of fast food back to the car. Watari was driving so they could take care of Light.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"I'm—" Achoo! Another sneeze. "Fine!" Hitomi attempted to shake the Light-germs from her hand. '_Eww…_' it was all over her shirt. She was half-tempted to discard the garment out the window but instead tried to ignore it.

"You're _sick_…" The grossed out Hitomi paused. "And you just **sneezed on me**!"

L was holding the food, munching on a cinnamon twist from a bag. "Listen to Hitomi-san Light-kun."

Light sounded soooo funny… like a chipmunk. "No… **I'm not sick**."

Hitomi, getting more annoyed by the second, "Listen here _you loser_, you're _sick_, you have a _fever_"

Light snapped back at her and if he wasn't Kira, he would have earned himself a punch in the face. "Maybe if _someone_ didn't want Taco—"(achoo) "Bell at _two a.m_. I wouldn't have gotten sick!"

The two were arguing, commenting on each other quite angrily.

"Oi! Stop it you two" Shouted L from the front seat.

The reply was a double, annoyed, sick, "No!"

Ryuk was floating beside the window as the car was stuck at a stoplight. "Hahaha haa—" Long, dragged on laughter that instantly made Hitomi and Light stop the childish fight. "Light-kun sick!"

L was confused, why did they S_top and Stare_ …literally.

**((A/N: Favorite song))**

"Something wrong?" Suddenly, as if to answer L's question, Light shouted.

"I'm. Not. Sick"

_**One Long long long car ride home later…**_ .

It was about time they were home! Hitomi grabbed her cinnamon twists; Light went upstairs to his room for the night and lay down, L began making coffee.

"Chain him to the bed," suggested Hitomi, L gave a small nod before getting a key out of his pocket.

When they went in the room, Light was very pale, his cheeks were flushed with a light shade of pink. Yes, he was indeed, sick.

L wrapped the cool metal around his wrist then to the bed post. Click, clank, clunk. It was locked. Light groaned a little. He was miserable.

"Heheh… Let's play with him" She leaned down, whispering in his ear.

"Hitomi-san, leave him alone. It's not nice." L prodded the detective's neck, making her squirm a little.

"I just want you to know the truth so stop that you monkeh!"

More whispering from Hitomi occurred, L crouched in a chair next to them hear Light say something.

'Speak louder Light…' Hitomi looked back at L, then whispered again. 'Are you the Kira?'

Light groaned again and shook his head yes slowly. 'Ye…s.'

Light coughed in his sleep.

'Do you want L dead…?' She continued wit her questions.

'N…no…'

There was more whispering. L sat there, his thumb pressed to him lip. A bad habit of his when he was thinking or really craved sugar, now was a bit of both.

"L… you know what that means, right?" Hitomi looked up at L.

"Slit personality. Light is innocent as Kira is a murderer."

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I like Light being sick, and yes, I was brought back to life. (Giving Kanalda a noogie) This midget just HAD to kill me. I'm about to make this your decision—**

**It shall be a poll **

**What should be the pairing for next chapter? I plan on having Light all delusional from the medicine he takes.**

**Kanalda: PUT ME DOWN!**

**Fable: (holding her upside down)**

**Kanalda: Now!**

**Fable: Okay… (evils) (drops her)**


End file.
